Introducing Trouble with a capital T
by Sakia Ishida
Summary: [Main!AtoTezu Side!GP SP DP Inukai Fujtaka] Enter Tezuka's childhood friend, Arjuna. With a personality like a certain neko, and a perchance for mischief, a particular relationship with Atobe, watch her create chaos in our beloved buchous lives......
1. Arjuna

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns all these pretty pretty boys and no matter how I beg, he would never give them to me. Get it?

Author notes: There is a yuri pairing in this story too so that the plot can carry on. Ignore it if its not to your taste, but no flames on it kay? Enjoy the fic!

"Kyaa Shimatta! I'm going to be late! Ah!" A petite girl with long brown hair cursed under her breath. It was her first day back in Japan and she really wasn't used to the early times of Japan's High school system. Sprinting as fast as she could, she dashed to catch up with the bus that would bring her to Seigaku Fukochou...The Seigaku High School...

Chapter 1: Introductions.

"Nya! Fuji! Today's test was hard na! I hope that I can pass...if not Kaa-san wouldn't let me go out with Oishi this weekend!" Eiji pouted.

"Saa Eiji. If you would have spent more time thinking than looking at my paper ne..."

"Bah! Fujiko covers his work too well nya I can't even see a thing!" Eiji mock scowled. Leaning back on his hands that were placed at the back of his forehead, he attempted to walk backwards, facing Fuji instead.

"Na Eiji. You should watch where you are going..."

But alas Fuji's warning had come too late after all and a hilarious scene of two bodies entangled together was presented in front of his eyes. Fuji smiled.

"Saa Eiji? What will Oishi say...if he sees you like this? Bad Eiji. Cheating on your partner is not a good thing." Fuji chuckled. Eiji blushed a deep red colour that almost turned his face the same colour as his hair.

"Itai! Hey can you watch where you're walking?" the other person underneath Eiji muttered. "And get off me would ya? YOU are not that light you know?"

"Mengo! Mengo!" Eiji laughed, standing up quickly. The girl in question stood up and begun dusting off her uniform. Glancing up, she tilted her hand in curiosity, noticing the tennis uniforms that they were sporting she knew she was at the right place.

"Na. You guys must be on the tennis team right? Regulars too." She stated. Both nodded. It was common knowledge right? The blue regular's jersey of the seigaku Tennis team. They were quite popular after all, winning the Nationals and such. But who was this girl? A fan perhaps?

"Arh! Yay! Found them!" the girl suddenly giggled. Both guys turned and look at each other. Definitely a fan. After all they were a team of bishouren to boot.

"Arh...sorry but we have to get going." Eiji blurted out quickly. He hated dealing with fans. "They are scary, nya" he once said to Oishi.

"You..." the girl stared at Eiji curiously." Ah! I know! He said something about you. Doubles player and an acrobatic player too!" Then turning rapidly to Fuji she blinked. "Oh. You must be that tensai he was talking about." then she smiled, "you ARE rather pretty aren't ya?"

"Who are you talking about?" they both asked simultaneously, well at least Fuji asked. Eiji just shouted.

"Fuji! Eiji! You're late! Tennis practice has started already! Twenty laps around the court. now."

"Hai!" but as they started to run they heard the girl say.

"Saa Kunimitsu aren't you too hard on them?"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ne Inui-sempai. Do you know who is that girl that has been hanging around buchou since practice started?"

"I don't know. I have no data on her either. Apparently she just transferred this morning."

"Fushuu...girlfriend perhaps?" Kaidou answered quietly. "After all it seems weird that buchou has none yet."

True enough. Inui thought. Almost all of the Seigaku regulars had a regular partner. The goldenpair of course are one, shy Kawamura and sweet but devious Fuji syuusuke are together, Momo and Ryoma are together and him and Kaidou of course. But according to his data he would have expected a guy. Not a girl. Not that he expected all of them to prefer the same sex but it was more convenient after all, being tennis obsessed and stuff.

"Baka Mamushi! No one asked you. And Buchou does not seem to be the girlfriend seeking type." Momoshiro growled at their resident viper. He sweatdropped at the cheery antics of the girl which Tezuka seem to not bother about. "Especially not one that acts too much like Eiji-sempai."

"Nya Momo-chi what's so bad about being like me?" Eiji pouted as he pounced on Momo's back. "Itaisu Eiji-sempai!"

"Eiji!" Oishi called from across the court. "Ryuuzaki-sensei asked everyone to assemble!"

"Hoi hoi!" Within minutes the whole seigaku tennis team had assembled in front of the gates. Ryuuzaki looked at each and everyone of them in return.

"Kay. Practice is over for today but I have an important announcement to make. Next week we are invited to take part in a charity raising event for disabled children. There will be tennis matches and schools like Hyoutei and Rikaidai would be invited. Of course we being the champions of the Nationals are also invited. We have accepted the invite as the principal would consider this as our team's yearly service to the community, which we have been lacking behind due to the Nationals."

Murmurs arose amongst the players. Truly they have not really completed the required community service that all school teams were required to finish each year. A tennis match? This would be really different from other years.

"Of course, knowing the other schools they would not give up on a chance to compete so even though this is friendly match as a charity drive." Ryuuzaki smiled. "I expect real performance from all as in a real tournament. Ranking matches will be held next week to decide on the players. Now. Dismiss!"

"First-years pick up the balls. Second years keep the nets! The regulars stay back!" Oishi ordered across the din.

"Hai! Sempai!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ehh? Go against them again?" Ryoma mutter under his breath. "Boring."

"Oichibi. You are getting too proud nya"

Ryuuzaki ordered them to quiet. "There is something else about this event that I haven't said yet. This is a mixed match, meaning that both female and male tennis teams are taking part. Which also means that I am opening the regular matches to all. Of course they'll have to be in either of our tennis clubs."

The regulars looked at each other. Our Female tennis club? They are more like fangirls then real tennis players. Not that they have anything thing against them, some had the potential to play well but they are really not their standard.

"Tezuka. I expect you to get in touch with the other club's buchou. I know they don't have a regular team hence we have to pick out the best of the players there to join the ranking matches."

"Ne, Ryuuzaki-san. Can I take part too? Seems fun."

They turned to look at who had spoke. The girl that was always beside Tezuka was leaning against the railing and apparently was the one who had voice the question.

"Arh. Arjuna-kun. I guess so but you would have to join the club."

"Ehh. Ah then I don't think I would. Anyway, Kuni-chan is good enough already, na?"

"Juna." Tezuka said seriously. "You are not joining the club?"

"Hey Buchou? Who is this person anyway?" Ryoma asked. "Your girlfriend?"

The girl named Arjuna blinked once. Then twice. Unable to control herself she burst out laughing. "Ah hahaha! Me? Kuni-chan's girlfriend? Ah Hahaha!"

"Che. Then who are you anyway?"

"Are? I haven't introduce myself yet na?" Flicking Ryoma hat, she grinned. "Boku wa Atobe K.J. Arjuna desu! Yorushiku Onegaishimasu!"

"Ehhhh? Atobe? As in that Hyoutei Atobe Keigo? You guys are related?" Eiji and Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Iii data na."

"Saa interesting."

"Arh? Kei-chan? Yup, we are related. Cousins in fact." Eying Ryoma, she added, "Oh and I heard that something interesting happened to Kei-chan's hair. Although I haven't seen it yet but I heard from Yuushi-san that it was due to a bet na."

"Che. He was the one who suggested it in the first place."

Arjuna smiled. "Most likely too. He is sometimes too egoistic for his own good. Anyways, it's his loss right? and I did feel that he should get a haircut anyway."

"Are? You are not going to take revenge or something?" Eiji asked.

"Revenge? Naw that would be too cheesy. And if I wanted to play with Echizen-san here all I have to do is ask right? Te-zu-ka buchou?" She said cheekily.

"Juna." Tezuka said again, stressing the word more this time.

"Kuni-chan. Do that some more and you would have more wrinkles that a twenty year old sensei. Arh, forget it you look like a twenty year old sensei already." Suddenly remembering something, she looked at her watch and startled. "Arh! It's so late already! Gomen na? You guys are fun! Too bad I have to go! I promised Kei-chan I'll go visit him today!"

Dashing off, she shouted to the stunned regular team. "See you later!"

"Ah? Later?" the regulars asked confused. Inui replied. "Eighty-nine percent that the last sentence was directed to only one of us. Ninety percent it is to Tezuka-buchou. However there may be ten percent chance that it is a pet phrase or something. Basing on Kikumaru's personal data."

"Nya? Why me?"

"Don't you think she is like a female version of Eiji?"

"HOI? I'll never talk to buchou like that!"

"Saa won't you Eiji?" Kikumaru shook his head rapidly. "Nya no offense buchou but I'm scared of laps na."

"None taken, Kikumaru."

"But Tezuka, I'm interested to know how are you acquitted with such an individual such as Atobe's cousin?" Inui asked, notebook in hand.

"Ah. One of Juna's relations was one of the therapists in charge of my injury back then. But I first knew her back when we were neighbors."

"Neighbors?"

"Hn. But she moved away when we were ten. I guess she's moving back."

"But she should be rich. Being in relation to Atobe and everything. Then she should be staying in a mansion like Atobe." Momoshiro asked.

"Hn. That was her vacational house."

"Ah. I see."

------------------------------------------------------

"Arjuna-Ojousama? Keigo-bochama would be back soon. It seems that there were some problems with his team."

"Ah. That's fine, Kojiou-san. And call me Arjuna na. I'm not used to the Ojousama prefix."

"Yes, Arjuna-sama." Arjuna shook her head. Well, she'll have to say that the Atobe's family's butlers are well trained but that's what you'll expect after all. Although she preferred to go without all these, her father, second brother of Keigo's father insisted that she be well versed in the ways of the rich.

"Anyways I am not as rich as Kei-chan na?" Arjuna thought wryly. "And I'm not going to take a major part in the Atobe business anyway." She'll leave that to Keigo and her elder brother.

"Juna! I hear that you are back! Ore-sama demands to know why you left without any notice again!" The rich tone of Atobe Keigo's voice rang though the house.

Arjuna sighed. Keigo was in his overbearing mood again. Not that he wasn't all the time but he seems more overbearing now. Turning to the direction of the voice, she distracted herself from the grand piano that she was fiddling with.

Oh and she didn't expect what she was in for. Although she knew that the other had done his hair short but she had not expected such a change.

Atobe Keigo stood there. Hyoutei uniform and all and his now bristle-liked hair giving him a more mature and refined look than before. "Bah. He looks more like an official businessman now." She thought. "He must have planned it alright."

"Kei-chan. What happened to your hair!" Arjuna mock exclaimed. "Aww.. you must be real disappointed."

Atobe smirked. "Not really. That gaki thought that he won but I actually benefited much from the match. Hair not included."

"Arh?" Arjuna asked, although already knowing the answer. "You are an evil man you know."

"And you are not that nice yourself either."

"Kuni-chan!" Arjuna jumped. "You scared me there."

"Mitsu? Koiishi what are you doing here?" Keigo asked surprised.

"She invited me over." Tezuka replied, jerking his finger in Arjuna's direction. "K-chan? You taking part in the charity event?"

"JUNA! This is ore-sama's house. You don't just invite anybody to my house!"

"He isn't anybody, Kei-chan." Arjuna replied. He's your Ko-i-bi-to. na?" She said mock pointing at Atobe's chest at every syllable of the word.

"Juna..." Keigo growled, then shake his head. Turning to his lover, he answered. "Ahn Hyoutei won't give up on a chance to compete. Although I think the mixed matches might cause some shift in the players."

"Hn?" "We Hyoutei do have good female players too you know."

"As good as your regulars?" Keigo shrugged. "I'm not very sure. But there are also more places this time around. For entertainment factor they are enlarging it to three doubles and three singles. Of course that will mean more matches and more money raised."

"I wanted to play too na but Ryuuzaki-san said that I have to join the club."

Keigo shook his head. "I don't think you should. You haven't healed yet."

"Che. That stupid injury won't heal completely anyway. It already healed enough. I can beat you if I want." Arjuna answered.

"If it was a short match, maybe. But you sure you can keep it short? Ore-sama is better than before. And you are forgetting my insight arhn?"

"Are you forgetting my special move? and I am not stupid enough not to attack when there is a chance. Not that I'm trying to insult your match with Kuni-chan though." She retorted. "Maa but it is true that Yuko-koi asked me not to stress it too much."

"Ah. How is Yuko-sensei? Did she say anything about a revisit?"

"Daijoubu Kuni-chan. Yuko says that your shoulder is alright already. Just don't strain it too much and remember the exercises she taught." Arjuna repeated mentally what her lover had said. "Haha although it was funny what you said today to those guys. Relation ka?"

"Hn." Tezuka thought. "I'm going to need more aspirin if she is going to bug me everyday."

"Ore-sama still doesn't understand why you don't go back to Hyoutei." Keigo asked as he pulled out a chair for Arjuna to sit down. Turning, he helped Tezuka to his seat too.

"Arigato. Kei-chan." Arjuna plopped down on the chair. Atobe tsked at the unrefined behavior. She replied it by sticking out her tongue. "Well. I wanted a new environment. And what's better then bugging Kuni-chan everyday?" Tezuka groaned. Keigo smirked.

"Well, as long as you keep our relationship a secret it'll be fine." Atobe answered. "Well better Tezuka then me to try to keep your mouth shut."

Arjuna poked at the food in front of her. Placing a piece of fish in her mouth, she chewed at it vigorously. "Ahhh. Kei-chan no cook sugoi ja! By the way, why do you guys want to keep your relationship under wraps?"

"Its not like the other people on both your teams are adverse to it."

Atobe sighed. "Well, one reason is father. The other reason is well, those regulars of Mitsu-koi look like they want to murder ore-sama everytime they see me. Especially that one Fuji Syuusuke. They are sure one bunch of overprotective guards over their beloved buchou."

"And your team isn't? Oh and let's not forget your fangirls. I had to keep them away from Ryoma for a whole week after that match."

"Ahn?" Keigo smirked. "Your young protégé is unable to withstand a little fangirling?"

"K-chan." Tezuka sighed. "A little does not mean more than two hundred girls with potentially harmful weapons." Rubbing his head to soothe his impeding headache, he added. "I've never been more grateful to Inui's juice until that day."

"Ne, I just had a great idea! How about I pretend to 'court' our dear Kuni-chan? and I'll get Yuko to go do the same for Kei-chan. Then the both teams would not suspect na!" Arjuna piped. "I can't do that for Kei-chan cause Kei-chan's team is too familiar with me already. But they don't know Yuko!"

"Ahh...I don't know. Kunimitsu what do you say?"

"Headache." "Arh?" both voiced simultaneously.

"I'm having a headache."

So the other two left Tezuka to nurse his headache as they thought more of the plan which Tezuka thought would give him more of a headache than now.

-- TBC --

* * *

Author notes: So how? Good? Bad? Should I continue tormenting our beloved Tezuka Buchou? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Cookies to those who do! 


	2. The great plan

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Can I have them for Christmas?

Author notes: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Really appreciated them --Hands out cookies-- Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: Arjuna and her great plan.

Tezuka did not know what he did do in his past life or lives to get such a punishment as now. Oh why did he have to be saddled with an almost crazy childhood friend and a lover that adds to the said friend's craziness?

He just wished that graduation would come sooner. The two Atobes had decided to carry out said female Atobe's plan.

That means he'll get himself an annoying female girlfriend. Ah, why couldn't he get the lesser of two evils? Yuko-sensei was a more logical and sensible person to fake going out with, even though he hated that idea.

And speaking of Yuko-sensei...

"Juna? Doesn't Yuko-sensei have to work?"

"Naw. She's having a vacation right now. She actually volunteered to come back with me but her fellow doctors had a party and I advised her to go on ahead. And stop calling her Yuko-sensei. You make her sound old."

"Well she is a doctor and I should respect my elders."

"She's like, what, nine years older then us? Everytime you say sensei I feel like a kid going out with an old person."

"Well that's kind of true isn't it Juna?" Keigo added. "I wonder how someone is able to put up with you."

"KEIGO. you are so dead."

Tezuka smiled slightly as he watched his two most favourite people chase each other around the room. Ah well, if it made them happy, he guessed he could put up with it.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ja Kuni-chan, Tezuka-san, Tezuka-Oka-san. Nice to be neighbors with all of you again!" Arjuna waved as she stood at the gate of Tezuka's household.

"Ah. Arjuna-san. Great to have you back too. You and our Kunimitsu are going to the same school right?" Tezuka-san asked.

"Yup. And he has been very nice to show me around!"

"Sou ka? That's nice of you Kunimitsu."

"Hn" Tezuka nodded. Arjuna just continued smiling. Freakingly Tezuka was faintly reminded of Fuji. He shuddered at that thought, although his stoic expression prevented anyone from figuring out.

"Ah… well Kunimitsu why don't you be a gentleman and walk to school with Arjuna-san tomorrow? Its not safe for a girl to walk by herself."

So that's what she was aiming for.

"That would be nice! Ne, Kuni-chan would you?" Arjuna asked sweetly. "I'll help you have half an hour with Keigo before we reach school." she added in a whisper.

Well, he couldn't say no to that, could he?

-------------------------------------------------------

(The next day)

The Tezuka household looked on in shock when a long limousine parked itself outside their house. They were even more shocked when Arjuna came clambering out of the back door.

"Ohayo! Tezuka-san! Is Kuni-chan ready?" Just then Tezuka walked out of the house, took a look at the limo and walked back into the house, letting the door slam back due to speed which he moved.

"Hey! Tezuka Kunimitsu! Don't pretend that you are not there!" Tezuka sighed and opened the door again. This time, not giving the Seigaku buchou a chance to run, she pushed him into the open doors of the limo.

And right into the hands of one Atobe Keigo.

"Saa Mit-chan, you're so anxious to see ore-sama already?" Keigo purred into Tezuka's ear. "We were just together yesterday."

Tezuka blushed. Well it didn't help that Atobe was currently blowing cold air into his ear, which really made it hotter then usual.

"Ah. I really don't want to disturb you guys but half an hour only Kay? Cause we all still have to go to school." Arjuna stated as she waved goodbye to the other Tezukas "I'll be sitting in front Kay? And don't worry. That particular part of the car is sound proof. Even to the driver." Smiling at the two, she said, "Have fun!"

"I definitely would." Keigo answered before continue ravishing the other buchou. Tezuka sighed in content. Well it's impolite not to take advantage of such a good opportunity right?

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kei-chan? Kuni-chan? We are reaching our school. Kei-chan?"

Arjuna lowered the slide that separated the two compartments slightly. When she didn't get a response, she gingerly lowered it some more.

"Awww..." she sighed. The picture of a half-dressed Keigo cuddling against a messily dressed Tezuka both asleep made the cutest innocent picture in her mind. "How I wished I had a camera." she thought. Spotting a bottle of lube on the floor, she thought. "Hmm maybe not as innocent as I thought."

"Wakey wakey, both of you. Better get yourself ready, we are reaching Seigaku already."

"Mou So soon?" Keigo whined, not that he would admit that he did. "Ah well, time with ore-sama sure would pass fast."

"K-chan?" "Ah?" "Where is my white shirt?" "Erm."

Arjuna giggled. Pointing to the place where the shirt was stuck, she eyed Keigo's undressed form.

"Hyuu Kuni-chan! You sure are one lucky guy. Not that you are too shabby either. Though I think you all better take a shower went you get to club practice today."

"Arjuna-oujosama, Keigo-bochama, Tezuka-sama. We have reached the gates of Seigaku."

-------------------------------------------------------

To say seeing Tezuka coming down from that huge limo parked outside of the school was a huge surprise was an understatement. And seeing Arjuna coming down of the same limo and clinging to the said buchou was another surprise.

All which the current Regulars and tennis team member were shocked to see.

Oh. And Tezuka slightly rumpled form also didn't escape the eyes of one data master.

Of course they all were too shocked at this scene to even notice the limo drive away. Not that they would notice anyone that was still inside.

"Saa Arjuna-san. I thought that you say you weren't Tezuka's girlfriend?" Fuji smiled.

"Hmm, Did I? Well it was true. At least at that time. Saa Now who knows?" Arjuna smiled back at Fuji.

"Say Kuni-chan. I have to go do other stuff first. See ya later!" Arjuna answered, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Tezuka sighed mentally again. He hoped that this would not cause him to permanently land in hospital for high blood pressure. Schooling his face back to the serious buchou looked he shouted.

"If all of you have the time to stare then practice is not enough. 50 laps around the court. Now."

"Masaka!" "Buchou!"

"70 laps."

"Hai!" and for the rest of the morning, the whole tennis club was forced to run laps for practice.

--------------------------------------------------------

(After lessons)

The Seigaku regulars had prayed for ages that this day would not come. Unfortunately for them it seems like god was asleep at that time they were praying. Hordes of girls dressed in skimpy tennis clothes surrounded the tennis courts that were reserved for the male tennis team and were once, off limits to fans.

Now it looks like the days of peaceful practices are gone.

"Fuji. Is it me or has the Female tennis club doubled in size?"

"Maa Oishi it sure seems like it."

"Actually it is more of 2.76 times if you want to be exact. and the increase happened within a mere three days."

"Fushuu they can't be serious on playing us right?" Kaidou looked at the crowd. Said crowd cheered madly.

"Argh. It will take forever to select the good ones now..." Momoshiro groan. "Not that they would have any chance against us."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said, looking in the direction where the coach was standing. "Ryuuzaki-sensei will handle it." At least I hope so. He thought, glancing in the direction of Sakuno. He couldn't deal with girls like her.

"All tennis players gather!" the voice of the coach rang above the din.

Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed. She should have expected something like this to happen. Well she would have to deal with it now won't she? Luckily, she still had a trick or two up her sleeves. One of which is looking at the current scene amusingly.

"Okay. I'm sure all of you here are eager to get a place to be able to join the regulars ranking matches. But I cannot just let you all into the main club without a test. As I think it is unfair to pit all of you against our well trained regulars, I'll have someone help me in picking out the best twenty from this group."

"Ah. It looks like baa-san has a plan." Momo sighed. "Thank god."

"Arjuna-san? Would you please come here?"

Arjuna blinked. "Me?" Ryuuzaki nodded. "But mou Ryuuzaki-san, I don't want to join."

"Juna." "Hai, hai Kuni-chan." Ignoring the murderous stares that the group in front of her was giving, she turned to the sensei. "So?"

"All of you here would be tested by me and Arjuna-san. As she is not competing for a place, I think that she would be this best to help me in this exercise. Anyone who can win five balls against either of us would be listed down. If there is more than twenty then we would repeat this exercise again with the remaining persons. As Arjuna-san here is also a female tennis player as like me I think there should not be any problems."

"Hey Hey. Sensei! I said I'm not joining!"

"You are not. You are just helping me." Arjuna sighed. "Mou ii At least I get to play. And Kei-chan should not disapprove. Kuni-chan too na?"

"Juna. Just do what she says."

"Um-hm." Arjuna hummed, picking up a spare racket, she asked. "So who's first?"

The regulars were in for a good show.

-------------------------------------------------------

At first most of the other females swarmed Arjuna's court. Rumours of how terrible it is to beat Ryuuzaki-sensei and of course revenge on some people's part. But that all change when they saw the first few 'matches'.

To say they begun to think Ryuuzaki-sensei was a better choice. Ah well, it was too late already right?

"Yarujan." Echizen commented. "She's good."

"Saa Ryoma's right."

"Well. She is Atobe's cousin right? I guess she must have been good enough if she practiced with him." Momoshiro commented, as he watched another get trashed by Arjuna.

"Iie. According to the way she plays, I'll say she practices more with someone, namely our buchou." Inui replied. "All her styles are suitable against Tezuka's, since they all specialized in sealing spins and aims at the blind spots of left handers."

"Bingo! You are as clever as they say you are, Inui-san." Arjuna answered as she took a rest on the beaches that regulars were watching from. "So far how many?"

"We went through almost half the team already. And we only have two passes. But the really good players, the real team hasn't played yet. In fact the next one you are going up against is a rather okay player, about Arai's standard. That is the third last for the day. The next two are the fukubuchou of the female team and another player that belongs to the serious player's category. They should possess more challenge, I guess." Inui answered.

"You seem to have some questions to ask me." Arjuna stated. "Why do you say so?" "Cause you are looking at me funnily."

"Arh." Inui affirmed. Insight must run within the family. He thought.

"Then ask? I'm sure I won't be offended."

"How many sets can you win against Tezuka?"

"Arh?" Arjuna tilted her head. "Funny that you'll ask this question. I'm not sure now cause I've not played him for a very long time. But in the past, I could tie with him if I really wanted. But usually it ends in a 7-5 game. In his favour na. It's easier to beat Kei-chan. Cause my special move is his blind point. But again I have my weak point too."

"Oh?"

"But I'm not telling. Anyways you don't have to keep data on me. I'm not playing much competitive tennis anymore."

"Any data is good data." Arjuna shook her head in exasperation. Going back to the court she managed to trash two players while the fukubuchou managed to pass.

-------------------------------------------------------

Three days have passed since that impromptu matches and it looks as she held to high of expectations for the other gender players of Seigaku. She will have to do something about it too as she admit that with talents like Tezuka and Ryoma she had neglected the other tennis team. No wonder none of them could barely manage to win in the Kanto regional matches.

Well she would have to work with this ten then. Looking at the completed list of people that managed to pass. Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed. It would have been better if Arjuna would join really. But she knows the reason and would not force it on an unwilling person.

"Ah but that does not mean I can't call on her help right?" she thought. "Looks like your choice of not joining may not matter at all."

-------------------------------------------------------

(After another morning of tennis practice in Seigaku...)

"Mouii Fujiko" Kikumaru pouted. "Do we really have to hold the ranking matches with those people?"

"Saa Eiji, Some of them are not that bad."

"Kikumaru. Cut them some slack Kay? They are not as well trained as you guys are." Arjuna answered. "Most of them do have the potential, as least the ones that we have chosen have."

"Ne, Arjuna-san why don't you join? You are as good as they are. Surely you would do better in the ranking matches." Arjuna smiled slightly at the question. "Kawamura-san, right?" Kawamura blushed. "Haha Don't worry. It's not like a big secret or anything. The reason that I decline joining the club."

"Oh and Fuji-kun? Don't think I'm trying to snatch away your boyfriend or anything too."

Fuji smiled. "Oh and why would I think that?" Arjuna shuddered mentally. This is one guy she rather not cross.

"Mou, Arjuna-san." Takashi blushed in embarrassment at having his relationship found out so easily.

"Hai hai. Why I don't join? Saa Well I can't play long matches."

"Hoi Stamina problem? It's not that difficult to overcome, nya."

"Just like Eiji said." Inui added, notebook in hand. "If it is stamina, then all you have to do is train like him."

Arjuna shook her head. "Iie. That isn't the problem. Ah, it's my legs really."

"Legs?"

"Yup. I was in an accident not long ago na, and my legs got hurt in the process. Most of the damage could be repaired but because some of the bone fragments are too small to remove hence playing long matches is harmful to my body. I can still play but Kei-chan and my therapist says that it is best I refrained from long vigorous matches." Arjuna concluded. "Although, I think Kei-chan said that to reduce competition na, not that it will help since we play in different divisions."

-------------------------------------------------------

(Later in the day…)

"Ne Arjuna. You call Atobe, Kei-chan. Do you really know him that well?" Eiji asked as the three of them walked back to class together.

Arjuna giggled. "Well. I pretty much glomp him everytime I see him. It helps in my aim to bring down his 'Ore-sama' image. Oh, besides, I love annoying the hell out of him."

"Saa you two must be close."

Throwing a thoughtful look in Fuji's direction, she thought. "Ah, maybe I'll be able to help 'bring things along' ?"

"Maa True na. Almost as close as true brothers and sisters. Kei-chan isn't that bad. Over egoistic and proud most of the time but he is a responsible and good student too. In fact, I think he is a lot like Kuni-chan without the ego that he's so famous for."

"Nani? Atobe like Buchou?"

Arjuna laughed mentally. "Eiji, you don't know how true your last statement sounds." she added to herself.

"Hmm... who knows? Maybe they are as alike as Arjuna says." Fuji commented airily. Arjuna narrowed her eyes. "He's not called tensai Fuji Syuusuke for nothing. I guess he's catching up on something."

"Well, then I'll have to up it a notch then, won't I?"

-- TBC --

* * *

Author notes: So how? And what will she do? Will Fuji find out what she's planning? Stay tune for another chapter of Introducing Chapter with a capital T!! Oh, and review please? It'll help in my writing! (munches on left over cookies) 


	3. The Scheme eh Date?

Sakia: (looks around house, and pokes at tinsel) Early merry Christmas to all! Hope that all your wishes come true! Here's the next chapter...hope that you'll enjoy! Since it's Christmas time, Candy canes to those who had reviewed my last chapter! (Hands out candies )

Disclaimer: Nope. Owning PoT is one of my unresolved wishes. Wishing wells don't work that well yet.

Chapter three: The Date.

"Ne. Kuni-chan. would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Arjuna asked after tennis practice. Although she had not officially joined the club, she understood that Ryuuzaki-sensei would not let her slide away that easily. Now she was the unofficial helper for the recruitment of the other players to the team. Not that she minded of course. It allowed her more chance to stay near the tennis courts.

"Juna. Don't be silly."

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"..."

"Kay. Yes it is! Then see you tomorrow at ten, location's at the carnival in town right now. Oh and it is a Saturday so don't be late! Ja. I'll go home first!"

Tezuka sighed. How the heavens must hate him now. The whispering murmurs of the club members that had overheard the conversation were getting louder too.

Just then, Tezuka prayed (something that he had been doing daily now) that this would be over soon. Or that god would just give him another bottle of aspirin.

"Uwaa Tezuka-buchou is going on a date. A date na Oiishi!"

"Eiji. Stop teasing Tezuka." But Oishi was curious. It wasn't like his other best friend to go on a date with such an outspoken person. Ah, but, he thought, around Tezuka almost everyone is outspoken. He just talks too little.

Watching Tezuka pack up to leave, he added. "Ah Tezuka? Ryuuzaki-sensei said that the all the ten of the chosen members would be taking part in the ranking matches. She wishes that you be informed of that."

"Ah. Thank you for informing me. I'll be leaving now. See you next practice. Oishi."

After Tezuka had left, Eiji being the very curious neko as usual suggested that they followed Tezuka on that proposed date. Of course everyone agreed. Well, Fuji, Inui and Momoshiro did. The rest just had to follow their boyfriends and keep them out of trouble yes?

-------------------------------------------------------

Little did they know, all the way opposite of Tokyo, another tennis team was plotting the exact same thing.

"Ne Yuushi. Atobe is going on a date. And a girl too. Isn't that weird? I mean, there is no one that looks and behaves more positively gay that he does." Gakuto commented.

"And you don't, Mukahi?" Shishido retorted.

"Hey at least I'm open about my sexual orientation. Unlike some." Gakuto glared back.

"Well, that's because you have no choice, if you want to pounce on Oshitari everytime and you guys have to learn to go get a room. Not everyone wants to see you and him make out."

"Shishido-sempai!"

Oshitari Yuushi smirked at the scene that was unfolding in front of his eyes. Surely he could use this to his advantage. Although, he already had suspicions on what the date really is about, he wasn't a tensai for nothing, Yuushi still had a minor doubt. Who was Atobe _really_ going out with? He did have a mental list of candidates though.

"If you are so curious, why not follow Atobe? I'm sure that won't be too hard."

"Yuushi! That's a great idea. Ne, is everyone in?"

"Ah...Gakuto-sempai, I don't think following Atobe-buchou is a good idea." Choutarou voiced his thoughts. Ah well, since he was the only logical person there, it was obvious that his kind suggestion would be turned down right?

"Yosh! Let's put operation Follow-the-buchou in action!"

Yuushi just had to congratulate himself on his brilliance.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Yuko-chan. Saturday's plan might be a bit difficult to pull through na. I know for one that Fuji Syuusuke from Seigaku knows something already. Oh and Yuushi-san would definitely know." Arjuna pouted, leaning against her lover.

"Oshitari-kun?" The doctor asked amused. Yuko had seen the blue-haired tensai when she visited the tennis club on her Juna-koi's request.

Playing with the strands of her lover's light blond tresses, she murmured. "He knows."

"Knows?" Yuko questioned, patting her lover's head, it was a good thing that Juna was shorter than her. "Who? Keigo-chan and Tezuka-kun?"

"Iie, us. He, for bloody god knows what reason, was tapping my phone."

"Language, dear."

"Hai. hai."

"Well then we would have to exceed his schemes won't we?"

Arjuna smiled widely. Ahhh, her lover wasn't a genius young doctor for nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------

(That Saturday)

Tezuka didn't know why in seven hells did he even bother to turn up. Ah, yes, he remembered. Arjuna had promised to turn this into a real date after all...and he really wanted to spent time with Atobe, seemingly that they were from different schools and all.

Oh and let's not forget that Keigo had also promised him a good time.

"But," he mentally thought. "Who is going to get rid of those nosey people, of my team." then he spotted the distant image of Shishido. "and his?" Tezuka would have counted that one of the Regulars, namely either Fuji or Kikumaru to follow. This would result in their boyfriends to follow too. Inui on the other hand is a definite. One word. Data. Of course Kaidou would then tag along. Since everyone was already included, why not add Momoshiro and Ryoma? He pitied his young protégé. Surely it must be harmful to hang out with a bunch of crazy people everyday.

Well, at least he was smart enough to know that they would follow, not that they did a very good job of hiding anyway.

"Kuni-chan!" Glomp. "At least she has better stalking skills than my team." Tezuka thought mildly.

"Juna. Get off me."

"Nope."

"Get off." Arjuna giggled. Ah she was having so much fun. "Well," she climbed off his back. "Let's get going?"

"Juna you do know that _they_ are here right?" Tezuka asked in a whisper, still looking as stoic as ever.

"Um hm. But don't worry, Yuko-chan would cover it all!" Juna answered. "There they are! YUKO! Kei-chan!"

Tezuka face faulted. This is how they are going to cover it? What did they think their teams were stupid or something?

Mildly making out an exclamation in the distance, Tezuka confirmed a thought. Yes. His team was not the brightest bulbs of the bunch.

-------------------------------------------------------

"UWAA! A DOUBLE DATE? AND WITH ATOBE TOO? AND WHO IS THAT pretty Onee-san?"

"Shush Eiji! They'll hear us. This is interesting."

"Che. Monkey king? Buchou should have more taste than that."

"Well it makes sense. Arjuna-san is Atobe's cousin. And from my data that other woman besides Atobe is Yuko J. Kaiba. She was Tezuka's therapist when he was injured."

"You know her?" "Every data on Tezuka is essential."

"Okay...so this kinda means that you know everything that is to know about her background but you don't know her personally?" Momoshiro commented.

"It's important to know what may influence my competition."

"Are! Isn't those the Seigaku brats?"

"Mou Gakuto-sempai. Be nice." The Seigaku regulars turned to see the faces of the Hyoutei regular team. At least most of them. Jirou seemed to have fallen asleep somewhere already.

"Arh, Oshitari-kun na? Have you seen that?" Yuushi nodded at the resident tensai of the Seigaku team. Arh well, he thought. It looks like only him and the other had really understood the meaning of the double date. "Or maybe not only us." Oshitari thought, registering the Seigaku's first year's smirk. "Ah. That is one guy you also had to look out for."

"Saa Who would have known. Are you very sure that this is the truth?" Fuji asked, taking advantage of the now quarreling two team's noise to cover his conversation with the other tensai.

"Quite. Since Tezuka was on my list of people Atobe would chase. Anyway it is most likely true since I'm sure that Juna-chan and Yuko-sensei are together."

Fuji raised his eyebrow at this interesting tidbit. "Saa A real double date ka?"

"Hmm. Question is how long have they been hiding from us?" Oshitari stated. Looking at the other, he asked. "Aren't you jealous or something? Since I noticed that you always stare at Atobe when we have matches. I mean don't you disapprove or something?"

"Well, I don't really mind either way but Tezuka is important to me. And too all the other regulars too." Fuji opened his eyes. "So if he hurts him in anyway, there will be revenge to pay."

"Eh? I thought that you would wish to have a relationship with Tezuka you know."

"I did. But he turned me down. I don't know whether it was due to Atobe, or simply because he is not interested though. Anyway, I think I found someone more special." Fuji concluded, observing Kawamura from the corner of his eye. Takashi was trying to stop the two bickering acrobats of the team from fighting, of course with the help of Oishi and Otori.

"Ah." Oshitari answered. Before going to help in keeping his lover away from causing himself more bodily harm, he added. "Well, yours better not hurt our buchou too."

"Ah."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Yuko? Are they still following?"

Yuko glanced slightly in the direction she thought that the others were. "Nope. Looks like it worked."

"What worked?" Tezuka and Atobe asked simultiously.

"Pitting your team against each other. They were quarreling quite well before we left. Although, I'm not sure if I succeeded with Oshitari-kun though. I guess some blackmail later may have to be done."

"Yay! Yuko-chan is the bestest!"

"Yuko-sensei. You sure that it is alright?" Tezuka asked.

"How many times must I say about the sensei part? It should be okay Tezuka-kun. I mean the only real problem is Keigo's father isn't it? Your 'family' is okay with it."

"Hai. I guess it's so." Tezuka answered understanding Yuko's double entrée of the word.

"Okay since that's all settled, Shoo! I want to spent quality time with Yuko-chan."

"It'll be my pleasure, Juna." Keigo answered pulling Kunimistu away from the other two.

Watching the two leave, Juna sighed. "Ah...I hope that they would be okay..."

"Daijoubu na. Juna-koi."

"They are both strong people after all."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Na Tezuka. It bothers you doesn't it?" Atobe asked suddenly as they both watched the sunset in the distance from the hill that he had pulled him too. Mentally, Tezuka noted that it was the same hill that they had went to see the sunrise many times too. Oishi was not the first one to know of this beautiful place.

"What does?" Tezuka questioned, stroking Keigo's hair as the said person laid his head on Tezuka's lap.

"That we can't be out of the closet. I mean I know that my team may be shocked and irritating if I tell them, but they'll get over it. Yours actually obey you so much that I don't think it matters. But my family...no, my father he would never approve." Keigo sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tezuka frowned slightly. True the major obstacle to their relationship was Atobe Senior. Keigo, no matter how great he was at getting his way had one barrier that he was forbidden to cross, and that was to get disapproval from his father. After all he was to be the successor of the great Atobe fortune. And if Keigo could get his way with so many things, they both knew that Senior could get away with more. Breaking them up, weather by force or not, was not an impossible task.

And he knew how much that bothered Keigo. Ruffling his koi's silvery-purple hair, he gave a slight smile in his direction. "Don't be."

"Mitsu-chan? Do you ever regret?"

"Being with you? Not really." Tezuka answered truthfully.

"Thanks, but I really mean, do you ever regret anything before?"

"Keigo. People are not prefect. They make mistakes. I do too."

"You?" Atobe smirked. "Naw, you are too perfect. Of course I'll say I'm perfect too but that's common knowledge right?"

"I do."

"You know, I nearly went out with Sanada when you were at Germany. I guess the fact that I went overboard and fear that you would hate me when you came back stuck me hard." Keigo said placidly. "Not that I didn't regret afterwards, that guy may like tango like I do but I think his buchou is more important to him. Besides, he is more of a wood block then you are."

"Well, I'm glad that relationship didn't turn out right. And you do know that I don't blame you for my injury. And it is not that I had not had other crushes before too. Fuji is a good example." Tezuka answered. Thinking for a moment he added. "Although I don't know if I should take that last sentence you said as a complement."

Both of them turned silent for a moment, savouring the quiet rightness of each other's presence.

"We can't be perfect humans Keigo."

"Arh, but we can try to be." Keigo jibbed. "After all, I do want you to be awed at my prowess right?"

Tezuka shook his head in slight exasperation. Atobe smiled. Standing up and extending his lover a hand, he hoisted him up.

"Ah we shouldn't waste this chance right? Yuko offered me her rented apartment for the night. She is staying with Juna today. Of course you'll have to call back home right?"

"Maybe I should let them fret once in a while."

"Ah. At least they worry." Keigo smiled wistfully.

"Well. I'll worry for you."

"You sure?"

Tezuka smiled. "Well I may have to increase my intake of aspirin, but I think I'll manage."

"Tha...Hey. What does that mean?" Keigo muttered. Tezuka just chuckled and carried on walking down the hill.

"Hey! Don't ignore Ore-sama like that!" Atobe shouted as he gracefully chased after Tezuka.

And under the starless night sky, all the couples in the world said the same prayer of love.

The sweet hymn of joy.

* * *

Author notes: Ahhh...I turned it to sappy Atotezu at the end. Should I continue? I still have more chapters but this sounds like some kind of ending too...Review pls? (Treat it as a Christmas present for little old moi? Wibbles...) C & C appricated!  



	4. And we torture them some more

Disclaimer: Even after much pleading, ransoming, and Online shopping I still cannot find anything that will allow me to own the boys. All I found were cute figurines. That are staring back at me now. –Smiles--

Notes: There is a mild crossover to a certain other anime. But it doesn't matter much. Although it'll be fun if you understood. XD

**Chapter 4:** And we "torture" them more….

"Shh! Yuko, be quiet." Arjuna whispered as they creep slowly into the darken apartment. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, she quickly made out the direction where two soft breathing sounds could be heard. Tiptoeing towards those sounds, she made her way across the room...

'CLICK'

A bright flash of light startled Atobe out of his sleep. He struggled to see who it was, but something or someone was holding him down.

"What the heck is happening?" He thought.

"Keigo. Would you stop struggling?" Tezuka murmured, reluctant to me woken up by Keigo's fiddling.

"There's someone else in the house!" Keigo shouted, still struggling to get up but the snuggling hold Kunimistu had on him was too strong for him to break. Suddenly, he heard giggling sounds emitting from the now pitch black room.

"Wait a minute." Keigo thought, "I know that laugh."

"JUNA!" Said giggling female just continued laughing. In her hand held a tiny black camera.

"Wha?" Tezuka mumbled, still not fully awake. Sitting up and releasing Keigo from his arm, he reached for his glasses. "Juna? Yuko-sensei? What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Ju-koi is the one that suggested this."

"Awww...because I missed it last time. Though, this time it's better. Kyaa both of you look so cute when you are asleep!" Arjuna sighed happily, waving the camera about.

"ARJUNA ATOBE! You are going to give me that camera NOW!"

"Ne, ne Kei-chan. If you want the picture so much you just have to ask. I'm sure it'll be alright to print one for you." Arjuna smirked. "Well, I guess we got to go, see you tomorrow!"

With that the prankster dashed out of the apartment with her lover in tow. Leaving the two current residents bewildered and cursing the existence of one particular female.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ju-chan. Stop running already. They never did chase us." Yuko called out. "Anyways considering their state of undress I don't think they'll chase us until here."

Arjuna grinned, although panting slightly due to the sudden run she had spurred. "Bah. I'm getting out of shape." She thought.

"It's so you. Well, better not exert yourself anymore. You're still injured you know."

Arjuna stuck out her tongue in reply. "Yes, mother."

"Mother? So I'm not your lover anymore?" Yuko asked slyly. "That means I won't be doing this anymore." Yuko replied, flittering her hand down Arjuna's neck in a very sensual way.

"Ummm...Don't stop." Arjuna purred. Yuko removed her hand. Arjuna pouted. Yuko gave her the I-know-what-you-want-but-I-won't-give look. Arjuna pouted some more.

"Mouu Yu-koi is evil. Very evil."

"Are? But that's why you like me isn't it?" Yuko asked earnestly

Arjuna giggled. She loved her Yu-koi's expression when she said that. Pouncing on Yuko, she whispered a quiet 'I love you' before grabbing her hand and walked on with a brisk pace.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Argh. Juna...She..she...argh dammit!" Atobe cursed as he viewed the photo he had in his hand. This is blackmail. Sure it is. He thought.

But, Keigo looked at the picture again. It was not a bad shot. Even if it was taken without his or Kunimitsu's consent. Sighing, he placed it in his own secret compartment in his room, he'll have to hide it but it will be worth the effort.

"Oh. And I gave that picture to Fuji Syuusuke and Yuushi-san too."

Bang. Both Tezuka and Juna winced in mock pain. Tezuka looked at Keigo hurt hand in sympathy, before processing what Juna had said.

Arjuna had never seen Tezuka's jaw drop so wide or fast before. "That shocked expression looks quite nice on him." she thought.

"Juna. Please tell me that you were joking."

"Nope. Not joking."

Tezuka was mentally thinking of ways to quickly silence Fuji. Maybe a couple of _thousand_ laps should do the trick. Or maybe he should get to the root of the problem, he thought, throwing semi-murderous looks through his glasses at Arjuna.

"Don't worry. They won't tell. In fact, they wanted this picture in exchange for not telling."

"Juna. This is Fuji we are talking about."

"Oshitari ka? I'm not that afraid. Since he is a hopeless romantic anyway. But still...you don't give that picture to anyone!"

"Yuushi-san is a romantic? I didn't know that!"

"Don't try to change the topic!" the both frustrated guys shouted.

"Fuji. Of all people you HAD to give you gave it to Fuji." Tezuka mumbled under his voice. "Wait a minute. That will mean Fuji knows?" Tezuka asked startled.

"Well, Yuushi-san confirmed it for him. But I knew he suspected anyway."

"I am So DEAD." Keigo declared. Arjuna tilted her head in confusion. Why were they so afraid of Fuji finding out?

"Hey. Fuji-kun was okay with it. He promised to help keep a secret. And he also did wish you guys the best."

"You know what, Juna?" Tezuka sighed. "That's the most worrisome part."

"Ore-sama would go and buy a life insurance now. Plus get more body guards. Tezuka would you like me to get you some too?"

"I know Fuji. I'll say they would be of no use."

Arjuna watched the two discussed solemnly on ways to save themselves from the predicted Fuji attack. "Guys. Sometimes I'll never understand them." she thought.

"Ah wells. At least this would make things fun."

-------------------------------------------------------

At the next Seigaku practice it could be seen that Fuji was making obvious attempts to get near the Buchou. That itself was not something new after all, even when Fuji declared that he was dating Taka-san, he still liked to get near the buchou.

"Saa it's interesting to try get a different expression from our buchou." was his reason. Most of the time, Tezuka either ignored Fuji's attempts or just assigned laps.

However today was different. Tezuka-buchou was actually making an attempt to get away from our tensai. This includes giving a wide berth to the tensai during practice run intentionally and even making sure that he played solely with Echizen only.

"Tezuka-buchou." Ryoma asked when serving his twist serve.

"Yes?"

"Why are you avoiding Fuji-sempai?" Tezuka stunned momentarily and forgot to return the ball. Was he that obvious?

"Che. Fuji-sempai said he won't do anything, Buchou." Ryoma replied, returning Tezuka's rally. Tezuka remembered to hit the ball back this time.

"About what?" Tezuka asked as if it he was asking about the weather. He had just won the match, six games to four. Picking up the towel on the bench to wipe off his sweat, he and Ryoma walked towards the locker room.

"Your relationship with Monkey king. Ne, buchou, I'll would have thought that you'll have better taste than that."

How many people really knew? Tezuka thought. Thank god no one had overheard what Ryoma had just said.

Echizen eyed Tezuka's almost awkward behaviour. It was hard to spot but he could see the difference. Answering his buchou's unvoiced question, he replied.

"Only I and Fuji-sempai seem to notice. By the way, where is Arjuna?" Echizen asked curious that the Eiji-sque girl wasn't here today. Although it was Eiji-sempai who was whining that he was missing a supporter today that Ryoma noticed her absence.

"Ah. She had her own club practice today."

"Unya! What club is she in? Oh and what did Fujiko and Ochibi notice na?"

"Eiji-senpai!" "Kikumaru." Tezuka and Ryoma eyed each other.

"It's nothing." Eiji frowned. He hated when people kept secrets from him.

"Ah, Eiji-senpai was asking about Arjuna-san right?" Ryoma added, hoping to change the topic.

"Nya Hoi hoi. What club is Arjuna-chan in na Tezuka?"

"Archery." "Hoi?!"

"I'll let you know I'm not bad at it either. But so is Kuni-chan right?" Arjuna added in, her Archery supplies swung across her back.

"I haven't been practicing for a while now." Tezuka replied modestly.

"Tezuka knows Archery? That's interesting." The rest of the regulars had finished their matches and had come over to greet Arjuna.

"Kuni-chan's grandfather taught us. Although we were pretty much more interested in tennis back then." Arjuna commented. "Hey, I'll be having a competition in a week's time. Wanna come and watch? Its free entry anyway and I can book the place later and you guys can see Kuni-chan in action!"

"That will be nice." Fuji answered. "We should be free too since there is no competition next week." The rest of the regulars nodded in agreement, Ryoma just shrugged. Its not like he had any say in the sempai's plans anyway, he had learnt that his opinion on such matters would not matter at all. Constant exposure to a certain vile liquid has taught him well.

He too could not disagree that he was interested in this new development with his buchou.

So thus it was decided.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was silent. The regulars thought as they watched the final shot that the pair that was competing made. Archery competitions were none like the noisy, cheerful atmosphere of tennis. Of course, certain members of the Seigaku team were already fidgeting under the pressure of keeping quiet, but Fuji looked on interested. He had never tried out Archery before and therefore he was greatly interested in the sport. Tezuka just looked on intently, occasionally providing information on the match. Inui too had also seemed to have researched on the sport and was scribbling furiously away on his notebook.

"Arjuna. Score: 10, 9, 8, 5, 5, 4!" The announcer stated monotonously. Arjuna nodded, acknowledging the scores.

"Shizura. Score: 10, 9, 8, 5, 4, 4!" The other opponent nodded too to acknowledge her scores.

Arjuna sighed in relief. She barely managed the last shot but she won at least, by one mark. Well there is still the finals she thought as she shook hands with her opponent as the helpers went to remove and return their arrows. Keeping her bow and arrows, she moved to where they were watching.

"Saa it's an interesting game."

"Ahhh, I really have to practice more. I stopped when I started tennis."

"Nya but it's so quiet! And why did they announce the score in that way?"

Arjuna opened a can of drink that her teammate passed her. Taking a sip she answered. "The scores are always arranged in descending order, no matter which score you get first."

"Do you have any more rounds after this?" "Nope. After are the Field Archery matches. I'm not joining those." Looking at her watch she commented. "We should return here at five. I booked the indoor courts at that time. We will meet at the entrance at five kay? I have something to do first." With that Arjuna left the group and went to find her coach.

-------------------------------------------------------

The door to Atobe Keigo's room opened slightly, and an unknown figure slipped quietly inside. The person rummaged though one of the few drawers and picked out a single photo out of it. Slinking away quickly, the person left the room, with no hints that anyone had been in there, except maybe for the now "missing" photo in the perpetuator's possession.

"He will pay."

The next day, the head of the Atobe cooperation received a white envelope...but that will be something that will be breached when the time comes.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Its five already!" The Seigaku regulars rushed to the gate of the archery course. Arjuna waved at the incoming group. Beside her were Yuko and another teenaged boy with blonde hair locks and an innocent air that surrounded him.

"Ah, let me introduce. Yuko-san. Tezuka's and mine therapist. Oh and this is Omi-kun!" Arjuna stated, gestulating at the boy standing next to her. Omni bowed back. "He's here to help me practice. Omi-kun is one of the bestest in the sport."

"Arjuna. Stop praising me already." "Well you are the Japan's champion archer."

The Seigaku regulars stared at the young boy, he should be about the same age as they were and he's the nation's champion? Omi smiled back. "Ah I'm not that young. I'm 20 this year in fact."

"NO WAY!" Momo and Eiji shouted. "You look like 16! Just like us!" Omi laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, people tend to say that."

"Anyways let's go in already. Kei-chan is waiting for us."

"Atobe is here?" Fuji asked. Arjuna nodded. "Kei-chan knows archery too but he seldom practices. He's good though, as always."

Tezuka shot a look at Yuko, who shrugged and pointed her eyes at Arjuna's direction. Tezuka sighed. Thank god for his aspirins.

They reached the archery course and glanced inside. Someone had obviously set up the place for practice; there were spare bows in the corner and arrows for use. Also there were shikifuku-like uniforms for them to wear.

"Arh? You think I'll let you guys watch only? Nah. Why don't you all try it out?" Arjuna quickly instructed the rest of the regulars on how to set up the stuff. Some of them were abet apprehensive on playing while others (hint: Fuji) was ecstatic at the chance. Tezuka used the chance to slip off to get ready and to find Keigo first.

"Psst. Kunimitsu!" Atobe Keigo whispered from behind one of the trees in back court. "Arjuna didn't tell me your whole team was coming!"

Tezuka turned to see his lover dressed in a purple fuku trousers and white cotton top. "He looks positively more effeminate in that." Tezuka mused. "Although he is the only one that I'll know that ignores all tradition with a purple one of all cases." Secretly though, Tezuka didn't mind the purple. It was a nice colour and if he wasn't such a traditionist he would consider one. He looked at his black and white fuku that he had just changed into.

"Well, I didn't know you where coming either?" Tezuka answered in a question. "What is done is done. Just act like normal. If they find anything out, which if Arjuna is factored into this, is a sure thing, then let them be."

Atobe nodded at the sense of the situation. "Well if that's so, practice with Ore-sama?" Atobe stepped out from his hiding place and walked casually to one of the lanes. Tezuka followed behind.

"Kei-chan! You practicing with Kuni-chan? Well I guess so since you two are the only experienced ones here. Can you help the rest? Yuko you too. Omi and I are going to the opposite court to do some training first." Arjuna said in a rush, pulling Omi away from the group.

The regulars plus one Atobe and Yuko stared for a while then shrugged. They managed to make out what she said. Atobe just sighed slightly and set his bow again. Aiming at the board, he released his arrow in a smooth arc.

Which sailed and hit the dead center.

The regulars except for one Tezuka Kunimitsu looked on stunned. Yuko broke the silence.

"Well we did say he was good didn't we?" Suddenly there was a whoosh sound and another arrow "Robin hooded" Atobe's. Tezuka placed down his bow. Keigo smirked.

"As good as always, arhn? Want to have a competition?" Tezuka gave a slight nod as both of them readied their bows.

"Wait. Why not all of us join the competition? We haven't had one since the last billiard one." Inui suggested. The regulars shook their head vigorously. The horror, they thought.

"Ore-sama doesn't mind." Atobe stated. "Tezuka?" Tezuka just shrugged.

"Well even Atobe agreed. And Tezuka was not here for the last two times right? It's not fair to exclude him in our _relaxation_ program." Inui replied. The regulars looked at one another. Well, it was an interesting aspect...

"So I treat that everyone agrees to the _friendly_ match?" Not giving time for them to respond. Inui continued. "The rules would be the same. Those who missed the board would have to drink a smaller glass of my creation." Inui stated, bringing out two large glasses of reddish purple liquid with bubbles that emitted blue fumes when popped. "This time I call it Aozu Deluxe: Purple remix. Oh and if anyone retreats they have consume it first."

Everyone blanched at the sight. Tezuka tried to keep a straight face, but was failing desperately. Yuko thanked the gods and goddess that she had not thought of playing today.

Inui stated that they would be paired up. The Goldenpair were together, Inui Kaidou, Momo Ryoma, Taka Fuji and lastly Tezuka Atobe. However, Inui added that since Tezuka and Atobe had an advantage, they had to drink the juice if they shot outside of the inner blue circle, to keep things fair.

And so began the match.

(After a while)

"UWaaa" Eiji screamed as he looked on at the sight of his partner knocked out on the floor. Oishi was the second one to miss after Kaidou whose snake position of shooting didn't help at all. That caused him to lose his concentration and be the third one to receive the horrendous beverage.

Atobe just looked on in mental horror. Giving Tezuka a look that stated that his thoughts on Seigaku's madness, he prayed that he never had to touch that vile liquid, as he shot another arrow.

"Taka? Here." Fuji handed Kawamura a miniature racket he made since he knew (From the billiard incident) that holding an actual racket is a bit impossible to play.

"Hora Hora BURNING!" Taka released his bow with all his strength and the arrow went right to the center...

...and through the whole board. The rest gaped at the hole in the board. They could see all the way to the opposite of the road through the hole.

"Kawamura?" Inui held out the drink. "Huh? But I hit!"

"It didn't stay on the board." Taka sighed, bravely taking the drink. He was unconscious seconds later. Fuji was the next one to miss, weather he did it on purpose or not, no one knows.

"But he seemed to be okay with the current version of the juice." Inui thought as Fuji still stood after finishing it. "Or maybe not." He added as Fuji gracefully sat down on the floor and proceeded to faint, also gracefully of course.

Ryoma and Momoshiro looked at each other in horror. They HAD to win. (A/N: Although I think not...XD) True enough the next one to be out was Momoshiro.

Inui was doing a good job of calculation, the arrows were going alright but he forgotten the fact that this is not tennis. He missed. And down he went.

And then there were three.

Tezuka pulled the strings taut and was about to let go when a slight movement in the side (Read: A certain purple fuka) distracted his view. Needless to say, he hit the outer rim of the blue circle. To bad most of the regulars were unable to see the buchou's reaction. Ryoma wished he brought a camera though. Atobe just stared in trepidation at Tezuka's now limp form on the floor.

"Ah, just me and Monkey king left?" Ryoma smirked. Atobe returned the favour. He was going to win and somehow get his koi back to life again. Atobe was sure that it (The thing was too scary to be called food) had killed him. Repeating the practiced action of preparing his arrow, he aimed carefully.

"You and Buchou are going out right?" Atobe let go of the bow stunned. Cursing, he knew that the arrow would have missed the place where he had been aiming. True enough, it hit the edge of the target and bounced off. Glaring at Ryoma, the young tennis protégé shrugged.

"All is fair in love and war." Ryoma quoted. "As long as that thing (the juice) is _far _away from me." he added quickly to himself.

Atobe looked at the liquid. "How in the seven hells does he make such a colour?!" He thought frantically. Ryoma smiled at Keigo's almost scared expression. Oh how he wished he had a camera. Although, that makes him think that he was becoming another Fuji. Ryoma shuddered.

"Well, Loser has to drink. It's the rule." Atobe took a tentative gulp at the drink...and promptly fainted.

"I guess I'll be meeting you in heaven, Tezuka. Or where ever we land in." Atobe thought dramatically as darkness entered his sight.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Well I guess that's all for today." Omi sighed in content as he packed up his stuff. Arjuna nodded and tidied her stuff too. "Just keep up the practice and it should be alright for the next competition."

"Well. It's already quite a surprise to come this far. So you'll be leaving now?"

"Ken said that he was cooking tonight. Yohji and Aya are coming back for dinner too."

"Ah. Family dinner. I see. Well I guess you better get going. Say Hi to them for me." Arjuna said. Omi nodded. "And all of you stay safe kay?"

"As safe as we can get." Omi replied, smiling.

"Although the other side is rather quiet don't you think?" Arjuna added as they made their way back. Entering the other court, they looked on in shock at the bodies that were sprawled on the floor.

Ryoma looked up from the ponta that he was drinking. Yuko just pointed to the tellatale Inui drink on the floor. Arjuna grimaced.

"Ah, never mind them. You go on first. They are all right. Really. Just bad food ingestion." Arjuna explained vaguely to a stunned Omi. "Ah...Okay. Bye then." Omi walked away briskly from the weird sight.

Arjuna poked at the nearest 'body' which happens to be Tezuka. "How long are they going to be out?" Yuko shrugged. Echizen replied. "Last time it took about an hour or so. I think"

Arjuna sighed. Well, she could practice some more right?

-------------------------------------------------------

So...--Wibbles-- Click on the button below and tell me what you think? Pretty Please? XD


End file.
